Tis
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: Disclaimer. Just own the words, not the folks. AU. YYxS. Kaiba Corp. employee Seto meets the King of games Yami. Rated for entire story. Story also titled 'Tis the season elsewhere. Christmas challenge fic for KnY community.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

'Tis the Season – Chapter 1 (of 7) 

"Well, what do you think?" Yami wonders, striking a pose. "Isn't this perfect for the season?

He starts, wide-eyed, taking in the leather-clad form of his partner. Not that Yami's choice of material proves unusual, but those colors…

As he takes in the spectacle of the lime green, flare-cut leather pants with the matching jacket flaring at the wrist and waist, accompanied by a long-sleeved, bright red ruffled shirt, the ends of his mouth begin to twitch upward. A snicker, an amused snort, and then he falls into a cascade of laughter, bordering on hysteria, which lasts several minutes.

"S-sorry, Yami," he gasps eventually, wiping tears from his eyes, "but you look…that outfit is just…" Succumbing helplessly to another round of laughter, he throws back his head, covering his eyes with his arm, his form draped carelessly on the large, black leather couch in Yami's living room.

If Yami is hurt by his koi's reaction, he shows no outward sign, still wearing the same amused grin as his lover finally calms himself.

"I'm really sorry, Yami," he rasps. "I'm sure you put a lot of thought into that outfit. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

The smaller man smiles brighter, silently climbing into his koi's lap straddling him and sliding his arms around his neck.

"No, I got just the reaction I wanted, Koshi", he whispers before placing a light kiss on the other's lips. Strong arms slide around his waist, drawing him in closer, deepening the kiss with an insistent tongue.

"Mmm," Yami moans into the kiss, reluctantly pulling away. "I'd love to continue this conversation, but I have to get dressed and go do that interview."

"Get dressed? You mean you're not wearing this?" His koi questions quietly, sliding a hand up the front of the lithe form.

"Gods, no," he laughs. "I just wore this to cheer you up!"

He stares after Yami as he climbs from his lap and heads for the stairs.

"To cheer me up?" He questions bewildered.

Yami pauses on the first step, looking over a shoulder at his koi.

"You've been so down these few weeks after this last attempt to find Mokuba failed, and I just wanted to do something to make you feel better. So I had my designer come up with an outfit and my tailor create it and you know the rest. Sit tight, I'll be back down in a few minutes and we can head out."

He turns and jogs up the stairs, an astonished Seto gaping after him.

To think that Yami went through all that trouble just to cheer him up…

He smiles wistfully to himself.

He had been down for a while, but he couldn't help it. This last lead had seemed so promising…Yami had spent all that money and time to track the boy down and fly them to Black Eagle, Montana in America, only for them to be disappointed again. Only for his heart to break once more.

The smallish town, about 10 miles outside of the larger city of Great Falls, Montana where their plane landed, had been completely decked out for the Christmas season. In addition to the huge tree near the center of town and several other trees scattered throughout dripping with lights and decorations, many of the stores and homes in town had also 'pulled out all the stops' in getting ready for the holiday season. At night, the lights from all over lit up the town.

The locals proved very friendly and open to the two odd-looking tourists. Seto knew that he and Yami garnered a myriad of looks and lots of gossip equally for Yami's tri-colored, spiky locks and for his koi's insistence to hold hands everywhere they went. Of course the two scary bodyguards hovering around didn't help any.

It had taken hours to convince Yami to only bring two bodyguards as the well-known, Japanese celebrity had grown accustomed to traveling with at least five, especially after the last stalker had gotten close enough to pull off one of his gloves before the detail of three could subdue him.

"Yami, first, we're going to be in America where none of your stalkers are and, second, we'll be in a town in the middle of nowhere," he'd argued, exasperated by having the conversation again.

"You don't know that," Yami had argued back. "I have several stalkers with money who could easily follow me there. I won't go without protection!"

"I'll protect you! I told you that already."

His koi had smirked at the assertion.

"No offence, Koshi, but I trust my guards more with my safety. They're less likely to lose it completely and go off half-cocked."

The shockingly true statement had hurt him deeply and he'd stormed from Yami's bedroom, planning to spend the night in a guest room instead.

Yami had appeared a few hours later, whispering apologies and words of love in his ear. He explained that he'd be a nervous wreck with just Seto to guard him as he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to his 'Koshi'. They'd fallen asleep in the guest room, Yami agreeing to take only two bodyguards on the trip.

Seto supposed that concern fueled his koi's need to hold his hand all the time. The hand-holding made him extremely uncomfortable, not because he cared that anyone knew they were together, but because he really hated public displays of affection. What was that old saying some girls at his high school had? Oh yes, _PDA are TTFW_; _**P**ublic **D**isplays of **A**ffection are **T**oo **T**acky For **W**ords_. While he agreed whole-heartedly with that assertion, Yami had no such qualms, needing to be restrained several times from kissing, groping or fondling his koi at dinner in the hotel or while watching the sunset out by a nearby lake or just walking down the street.

They'd stayed a few days until things could be arranged to meet the young man that could have been Mokuba. The people the boy lived with had been visiting a nearby relative for a few days. Seto decided that it would have been inappropriate to approach the boy without his guardians present, so they'd waited.

The large, wood-framed house had loomed at him, intimidating him in a way he couldn't understand. Maybe because it reminded him of the orphanage, the choice of color for its exterior, a muted green, strikingly similar to the worn blankets he and his brother shared all those years ago. They'd knocked on the door, Yami agreeing to stand behind Seto and not hold his hand, and waited for a response.

The investigator had told them the 17 year-old foster child had lived with the elderly couple for five years, ever since he'd stumbled into town from the expanse of woods nearby. Other than his obvious Japanese heritage, nothing else was known about him, not even his name as he'd apparently suffered a traumatic event, which robbed him of the memories of his early years. When the investigator had sent them a picture if the black-haired, taller-than-average teen, Seto's breath had caught at the similarities between this child and his brother. This time he'd found him.

He'd wanted it to be true so badly, that he pushed the investigator to set things up for them to meet, ignoring the one piece of evidence that would have halted his frenzied launch to the States, the one piece of evidence that shook him to his core when he witnessed it in person.

As the youth who opened the door looked up at him with a "Yes, may I help you," in slightly broken English, his heart had fallen.

The eyes. The eyes told him everything he needed to know. Neither the greenish-grey he remembered from his childhood, nor the distinct grey nor green they could have become in the dim evening light reflected back at him. Instead, he stood privy to a warm chocolate, just like the one he remembered from the photograph.

Choking on his disappointment, he'd stumbled off the porch past Yami and the bodyguards and run off into the night. A frantic Yami found him hours later shivering in the snow-covered woods, eyes slightly red from the few tears he couldn't hold back. Yami helped his silent love back to their hotel and held him close all night.

Seto had remained closed and barely aware of anything since that day, even avoiding making love with his koi. His world had been reduced to the office he worked in at the technology giant Kaiba Corp. and he spent many long hours there. He'd leave early in the morning, coming home very late, eating something light and falling into bed without calling his koi all day. The only time Yami got to speak to him would be if he initiated it. In fact, the only reason Seto sat in his living room right now was because Yami pointed out that they hadn't seen each other in more than a week, relying on Seto's innate sense of 'doing the right thing' to propel him. Even then, he'd been closed and unapproachable.

Until Yami's outfit broke through his shell.

As Yami reaches the bottom of the stairs, clad in his usual black leather, crimson tee and accessories, Seto smiles lightly at him, remembering how the flamboyant duelist first entered his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

'Tis the Season – Chapter 2 (of 7) 

_Almost five years ago _

How his secretary had convinced him to follow her and several of his staff to karaoke, he couldn't say, but here he was, bored out of his mind and slightly tipsy. He'd hoped he could have at least gotten drunk on this little escapade, but his strong sense of duty prevented him from indulging as much as he'd liked because he knew he couldn't ever show such a weakness to those under him.

He'd maintained control of his outstandingly efficient office for the past year by never letting anyone see him less than impeccable at all times. Though they obviously trusted him enough to party with wild abandon, (Wakaba definitely needs to join AA), he couldn't let his guard down.

Consequently, he'd gotten all the entertainment he could stand watching his staff make drunken fools of themselves as they sung increasingly poorly in the large private room. He supposes he'll have to pays for everything since it was his suggestion to rent a room and not subject the entire restaurant to Fuji's singing, if it could be called that.

As the aforementioned accountant staggers up to the microphone again, Seto decides he's had enough for the night. Slipping out the door, he tracks down their waiter and gives him the company and account number to charge everything to for the room. As it was a Saturday night, no one would be expected in the next day, so he was sure they'd close the place down.

Sauntering off toward the exit, his ear catches the sound of a clear tenor voice laying out a popular tune. Instead of leaving, he winds his way to the front of the club, where a slim, man stands in the shadows of the stage crooning to a group of obvious regulars. Three large men crowded around him, blocking his form from most of the crowd. Seto surmises that the guy must be famous and crosses his arms to watch. The man wasn't too bad, but was a bit off-key. His score of 72 at the end reflects that mistake. Seto smirks as the crowed supports the man in his disappointment.

The spiky head looks up and right at him. A smile crosses the celebrity's face and he issues a challenge.

"You seem awfully cocky. Think you can do better?"

"In my sleep," he replies, never being one to back down from a challenge.

"Really? You're on then," the man replies, extending the mic to Seto. Confidently, he strides to the stage amid boos and howls.

What the hell was he getting himself into? As the man hands him the microphone, he whispers, "Loser buys a round of drinks." That close, he recognizes the self-satisfied grin before him, Atemu Mutou, the King of Games.

The game master, primarily known for his prowess at Duel Monsters as its reigning champion, also currently held the World Chess, Backgammon, and Go titles as well as being the number one bachelor in Japan. His reputation for winning at anything kept most people at arms length and Seto had just accepted his challenge.

'Well, if I'm going to be humiliated, I might as well do it in front of a crowd', he muses to himself. 'I hope my employees are still in that room.'

Steadying himself, he flips through the book to a familiar and appreciated ballad and starts the music. His strong baritone silences the crowd as he renders the song casually, not really putting his all into it, knowing that his singing isn't anything spectacular. He just hopes he doesn't get booed off the stage or laughed at like Fuji. And any score above 50 would be a triumph.

Which is why he's very surprised to receive applause from the audience and an 87 as his score.

"Two out of three!" Yami yells, grabbing the mike and flipping through the book for a new song. He finds something upbeat and launches into it, taking the crowd with him as they stand and clap along. He earns a 92.

With his newfound confidence and not willing to be outdone, Seto also finds something upbeat, eventually earning squeals of delight from the women and a few men by the end of the song. He earns a 95.

Now obviously miffed at being bested in anything, Yami calls out, "Okay, three out of five and that will decide it!"

"Sure," Seto shrugs, the latent ruthless competitor now fully out of the bag.

Yami opts again for a ballad, this time throwing himself into it, turning on all the obvious charm at his disposal. Swooning women fall in his wake. He gets a 97.

"Humph. Top that," he smirks at Seto, handing him the mic for a final time.

"I will," he replies confidently. He takes a little longer to find a song this time, settling on a poignant piece about a lost loved one that always reminds him of Mokuba. He closes his eyes, knowing the words by heart and begins. Pouring his heart into the song, he is stunned at its end to see people standing nearby in tears, some leaning on other patrons and sobbing. He blinks. This wasn't his intention at all. In fact, he doesn't know why he even picked such a personal song. Turning to the duelist behind him, he is amazed to find tears streaming down the man's face before he turns abruptly and runs off the stage, the bodyguards at his heels.

Seto's eyes then fall on his score: 100.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night at the karaoke bar still plagues him more than a month later. Apparently, it was the only time Yami had lost at anything in the last five years and reporters talked about it endlessly. It didn't help that Seto's 100 had been the first ever earned in the club's 15 year history and everyone was clamoring to find the man who received it. Regular patrons of the bar begged for his return, record execs wanted to sign him, bands looking for a singer posted ads for him; it had become a complete circus. The only consolation he had was that his entire staff had been too blotto to leave that room so they couldn't say anything but how they were disappointed to have missed such an event.

Still, Seto kept a low profile, avoiding being out anywhere unless he had to be. Opting to drive instead of take the train, his workday began earlier and ended later. He skipped three of his acupuncture treatments and six of his martial arts classes. He even resorted to grocery shopping at 3:30 in the morning in case any of the patrons recognized him earlier in the day.

But the shift in his routine was taking its toll.

The stress headaches were back. He'd started acupuncture a few years ago to lessen their severity and frequency, but found the treatment completely eliminated them.

Because he'd stopped Tai chi, his moods had gotten darker again. The practice, which he'd started in the orphanage at the age of 12, three years after he lost Mokuba, focused his rage about being helpless to stop Mokuba's adoption and later his rage about not being able to find him, into something more productive. While he could have practiced at home, his apartment didn't have the mentally and emotionally "clean" space to do so and now, after three weeks, he was starting to unravel.

Without the aikido to physically vent life and work's random frustrations, he'd begun snapping at his staff and treating his boyfriend like shit. Not that they weren't near the end of their tether already, he'd just hoped to end things amiably rather than with Kei storming out of his apartment without looking back.

This was ridiculous. His semi-stable life had gone to hell in a little over a month, all because of that idiot King of Games.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two and a half months since that night and things had only gotten worse for the young executive. He'd even been called into the office of the CEO, Noah Kaiba, who'd demanded an explanation for the huge drop in production for his department in the last month. Seto couldn't explain. Not really. What could he say?

'Well sir, because I beat the King of Games in a karaoke bar two months ago, he's gone into hiding, refusing to do interviews and everyone is trying to find out who bested him so I can't go out of my house to do any of the things that stabilize me and have turned into the complete prick I am at heart.'

Instead, he promised to improve his department's performance immediately.

Two weeks ago, he'd started jogging to help him calm down and it was helping a little, but after the meeting with Mr. Kaiba, he'd gone back to the stress level he'd been carrying for the past month. He couldn't lose this job. It wasn't just that he'd worked hard in his career and enjoyed his job immensely, but he needed the money to continue his search for Mokuba. He had to find his brother. Nothing else mattered to him more than that.

He runs harder, determined to control his rage and get back on track at work. Normally, he only jogs in the early morning, but today he needed an extra run to clear his head and set out around 10:30pm. Figuring the roads would be pretty deserted at this time of night, he heads toward the park a few miles away. He'll make the circuit and then call it a night. Halfway there, he's nearly run over by a limo that blows through a read light. Angrily he bangs on the hood of the car as it slams on its brakes, inches from his right thigh.

"What the fuck is your problem asshole?" He yells at the tinted window, unable to see the driver's face.

Jogging away in a huff, he's surprised to find the limo pulled up beside him a few minutes later. Stopping in his tracks, he turns toward the tinted passenger door and crosses his arms, a look of annoyance on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" He sneers, lightly panting from his exertions.

A few moments pass before the window slides down slowly, revealing the elusive King of Games.

"It is you," he breathes, surprise and delight warring across his face.

Seto starts, but doesn't reply. This is certainly the last person he expected to see.

Finally, the battle on the tanned face ends and the game king smiles brightly.

"Get in," he commands lightly, opening the door with a flourish.

Despite his misgivings, Seto complies, settling into the soft leather.

The Game King continues to smile at him, his broad lopsided grin threatening to take over his whole face. They ride along in silence for a while before Seto breaks the odd quiet.

"So, what do you want?" He inquires seriously.

"What's your name?" The Game King asks, ignoring Seto's question.

Seto narrows his eyes.

"Why?"

The lopsided grin doesn't waver.

"I just want to know the name of the man who beat me and to beg for a rematch," he grins.

"What if I don't want a rematch?"

"What's your name?"

Seto crosses his arms and leans back.

A slight frown knocks away the grin and he purses his lips in defeat.

"Fine," he mumbles, turning away to look out the window.

"Where are we going?" Seto asks after a short while.

"You won't answer my questions, I won't answer yours," he snaps in reply.

'What a spoiled brat,' Seto sighs to himself. 'I don't even know what possessed me to get in this car.'

Fifteen minutes later, they pull to a stop. Seto had started to drift off, figuring the brat had told his driver just to drive around for a while. The opening of the car door stuns him awake. Climbing out behind his host, he immediately recognizes his location. They've arrived at the karaoke bar that started this whole mess. Great.

Amid many protests, Seto finds himself being dragged into the club. Even on a Tuesday, the place is hopping. Unable to break free from the grip on his hand, he is soon pulled to a table down front near the stage. Thankfully, he'd gone with the t-shirt and sweats tonight instead of his usual jogging wear of a tank and shorts. After dropping Seto in a chair, Yami flops his spiky haired self into the chair across from him.

With no one singing at the moment, the bar, though busy, was rather quiet.

"So…" the smiling young man trails off.

"So what?" Seto scowls, crossing his arms again.

"Don't you have any other mood than sour? I remember that you were warm and pleasant the last time you were here."

"The last time I was here I had a life. After encountering you, I've stopped going out so I won't be recognized, work has become difficult because I've had to give up all of the activities that keep me sane and my boyfriend broke up with me. Tell me, what do I have to be pleasant about?" He grouses.

The other's face falls.

"I-I'm sorry about all that. I didn't realize it had affected you that way. I thought the media would forget all about you once I gave them the story of me as a recluse. My publicist and agent assured me that they would just drop it."

"Well, they didn't," he grumbles, looking at the stage that had cost him so much.

"What should I call you," Seto sighs after a few moments of silence from the duelist.

"My name is Atemu Mutou, but just Yami is fine."

"Yami?" Seto turns to face him.

"A nickname my little brother Yugi gave me. He died from a rare liver condition last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't think it would be appropriate for me to use so personal a name."

"Think of it as a thank you for your song," Yami replies, soberly.

"My song? What do you mean?" Seto frowns.

"The last song you sang here. You sang it with such sincerity that, for a moment, I felt Yugi here with me. It was an unexpected gift. Thank you."

Seto swallows; too shocked by Yami's revelation to reply immediately.

Yami continues.

"I'd hoped to run into you again to thank you, but you never came back here and none of the regulars knew who you were." He looks away toward the stage.

An uncomfortable lull descends upon them, broken by Seto after about ten minutes.

"Funakoshi," he inserts into the awkward space.

"What?" Yami turns back to the sullen man before him.

"My name. Seto Funakoshi. Under the circumstances, I guess you could call me Seto."

"Okay, Seto."

The lopsided grin returns.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

'Tis the Season – Chapter 3 (of 7) 

_Four and a half years ago _

He and Yami talk until the wee hours, neither of them taking the stage that night. On the ride back to his place, Seto finds himself stealing glances at his leather-clad companion.

Though a little tired from lack of sleep, the next morning found Seto feeling the most energized he'd been in more than a month. Taking Yami's advice, he contacted his acupuncturist and both his martial arts sensei's to arrange for his return.

As he lay on the acupuncturist table that evening, prepared for an extensive session, he remembers the Game King's advice to him from the night before.

"_Fuck 'em,"_ Yami had shrugged casually.

"_W-what,"_ Seto had muttered.

The Game King had leveled him with those intense eyes.

"I said, 'Fuck 'em'. The reporters, the people who might recognize you, the publicity hounds…they mean nothing if you don't want them to. The only reason I haven't gone mad from all the attention, aside from really enjoying a lot of it, is that I don't take it seriously. Those people don't know me. They have no idea what my life is really like. They aren't friends or family or anyone important to me, so they have no meaning in my life. Don't let them have meaning in yours."

Seto took his advice to heart and vowed to go back to the things that worked for him and to hell with anything else.

As it turned out, he had to endure several weeks of reporters, record execs, fan girls, fan boys and publicity junkies hounding him once his identity was discovered. With the things that centered him back in his life, he was able to brush them off easily.

At work, his employees noticed the change in his demeanor almost immediately. Chalking his earlier behavior up to stress, they began working even harder for him since they now knew that even their stoic boss could lose it sometimes. The result of their dedication materialized as a promotion for Seto from Manager of the Marketing Department to the CEO's created position of Director of Development, which came with a seat on the company's board. Seto's reward to his employees for their support came in the form of enormous bonuses and higher paying positions in the newly created department.

Yami's advice had been priceless. And Seto struggled to figure out a way to repay him. He wasn't poor by any means, but he had nowhere near the money Yami commanded. It warmed Seto that Yami stayed fairly normal despite his wealth and fame, though he wondered if that normalcy was reserved only for him and Yami's other friends and family when he caught glimpses of his interviews and public appearances. Yami was one cocky, arrogant son-of-a-bitch when he wanted to be.

He and the duelist had become fairly good friends since their second karaoke-related encounter and many evenings and weekends found them meeting somewhere for dinner and conversation, a chess match, which Seto tended to win, or other random activities. Seto learned that Yami enjoyed rock-climbing, but usually settled for the climbing wall at a local climbers' hangout, he learned that Yami could whip his ass at Dance Dance Revolution anytime he chose, he learned that Yami's grandpa was the center of his universe, garnering many hours of his time, and he learned that Yami loved to cook one night when the game king dragged him back to his house after a rigorous tennis match at Seto's gym.

Yami learned about Seto's broad competitive streak and challenged him regularly to any kind of game he could find, losing to the taller man on a consistent basis, he learned that Seto loved to fly, having acquired his pilot's license at the age of 18, he learned that Seto loved to read, devouring up to ten books at a time per week, he learned that Seto was fluent in five other languages, English, French, Korean, German and Mandarin and was adding a sixth, Russian, and he learned that Seto's search for his brother was all-consuming one night when he received a call in the middle of dinner that the investigator may have found him and Seto flew his private plane to Korea within the hour to find out.

Seto's presence had so enriched Yami's life and he struggled with a way to repay him for the kindness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost six months to the day since he and Yami had been hanging out that Seto figured out how to repay him for his advice and thank him for his friendship.

The two had become nearly inseparable over the last month and Seto found he wished there could be more than friendship between him and the crimson-eyed man, though he knew that would be impossible. Yami's engagement to his longtime girlfriend Anzu Mazaki dominated the news for two weeks when they announced it two months ago. Seto smiled happily for his best friend, all the while fighting down the jealousy, which threatened to overwhelm him. He'd avoided Yami for a few days to clear his head at that time.

Seto had met Anzu several times and she even hung out with them on occasion. He thought she was a nice girl, but that she really didn't understand Yami. He often wondered if Yami planned to marry the slim brunette merely to make his grandpa happy, as the old man absolutely adored her. Seto knew he should have brought these things up to his friend if he really cared, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if he was wrong? What if their friendship suffered because of it? He couldn't imagine not having Yami in his life anymore. So, he'd keep silent and let things go as they will. If Yami needed him in the future to deal with any fallout, he'd be there.

The gift he'd decided to repay Yami with was finished. He'd present it to him at his birthday party next month.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto didn't know how it happened. One minute, they were playing Go, Yami winning for once, the next they were groping and kissing on Seto's living room carpet. He remembered looking up into intense crimson, meaning to tease his friend for taking so long to make a move and then his desire overwhelmed him. He pulled Yami to him, one hand on his chin and his arm wrapping around his back and kissed the wide-eyed duelist soundly. A moment later, Seto pulled away in shock, quickly releasing his hold and meaning to apologize profusely, when Yami grinned like a fiend and tackled him.

They'd begun to frantically remove their clothing between hot, wet kisses when a knock on Seto's door brought them up short. Anzu. She was meeting them here before they all went to dinner with her parents, her maid of honor and Yami's Grandpa. Scrambling up from the floor and hastily rearranging their clothing, Seto fled to his bedroom to calm down as Yami went to open the door.

He hears Yami's explanation for his flushed face and rumpled clothes and hair and praises him silently. 'Wrestling' indeed. Anzu scolds him lightly for messing up his outfit for the dinner and he apologizes, promising to borrow something of Seto's. Seto flees to the bathroom when he hears Yami heading toward him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself, even with Anzu there, if Yami started taking off his clothes.

"Koshi," Yami whispers loudly upon entering the bedroom. Yami had given him the odd nickname a few weeks ago, based on his last name, but only used it occasionally.

"I'm in here," Seto replies shakily from the bathroom.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

There is a short pause before Yami continues with, "Koshi, it's alright. We-we both got a little carried away. It's not like I don't find you attractive as well. We'll get though this. In the meantime, I need to steal some of your clothes. I'll borrow that brown suit you hate because the pants are just a little too short. I hope I won't be swimming in it."

Seto turns the shower on cold and gets in.

Dinner is a strain, but Seto gets through it. Afterward, Yami's limo drops him off at home. Sleep is long in coming that night as his mind constantly replays the moments on his living room floor. Eventually, he has to relieve himself before finally dropping off around 3:30 in the morning.

Thoroughly embarrassed by his behavior and the erotic thoughts about Yami that he can't keep out of his head, he finds numerous excuses to stay away from his friend for most of the week and a half until Yami's birthday party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd opened Seto's gift last, not really on purpose, but it just happened that way. Seto noted the look of confusion and the wrinkled brow on his friend's face as he looked at the unmarked CD and smiled to himself; Yami would never guess what he'd gotten him.

"Seto? What…?" he inquires, looking to his best friend for an answer.

"Play it," Seto replies with a wry smile.

Still confused, Yami opens the round plastic case, retrieving his prize and placing it carefully into one of the slots of his five-disk player, turning the volume up high enough for everyone to hear.

"Yami," Seto's clear baritone flows from the speakers, "this is in appreciation for your friendship and support in my life and as a reminder of our first meeting."

Yami's head whips toward his friend after a short pause leads to the opening notes of the song that had him in tears.

Seto's satisfied smile confirms his suspicion.

As good as Seto sounded at the bar that night, this professional recording of his friend's voice makes that pale in comparison.

The depth of feeling and power in Seto's voice stuns all. Yami's grandfather turns to Seto and nods slowly, understanding and appreciation in his tear-filled eyes. Others in the room acquainted with or close friends with Yugi huddle together for support.

Seto eyes Yami warily as his unrequited love slowly approaches him. He's never seen that look in Yami's eyes before and he's not sure what it means.

A collective gasp echoes through the room as Yami throws his arms around Seto's neck and kisses him, thrusting his tongue inside his friend's mouth when he opens it in alarm. Not possessing much in the way of self-control where Yami is concerned anyway, Seto wraps his arms around Yami's back and takes over the kiss.

Quickly coming to his senses in the ensuing silence, Seto breaks the kiss, thrusting Yami away from him. He looks up to a room full of stunned faces and flees the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

'Tis the Season – Chapter 4 (of 7) 

_**(WARNING: Lemon content at end of chapter!)**_

_Four years ago _

'What the hell was Yami thinking?' he ruminates for the tenth time today. 'What the hell was I thinking? Gods, Anzu…Yami's Grandpa…his friends…they must think I'm pure scum.

'What the hell do I do now?'

More stressed than he's been in years, Seto asks his secretary for more coffee. He had a pile of work on his desk and couldn't stay distracted with this any longer.

He hadn't heard from Yami in weeks. The wedding was planned for next weekend, but he didn't know what would happen now. As best man, he should know, but after Yami's birthday…

Shaking his head to clear it, he runs his fingers though his hair and gets back to work. His secretary arrives with his coffee and he gives her a grateful smile before diving back into the pile.

It's well after midnight before he stumbles into his apartment, exhausted.

Flicking on the light in his living room with a loud yawn, he's nearly startled out of his skin by the site of a bleary-eyed Yami sitting on his couch.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me!" Seto exclaims.

The spiky head tilts down.

"Yami?"

"I can't do it," he mumbles.

"What?"

"I can't do it, Seto. I can't marry her."

"Yami…about what happened…"

"This has nothing to do with the party, Seto," he sighs deeply.

"Then what…?"

Crimson eyes lock to his sapphire.

"I don't love her, Seto. I never did. At least not in the way she wanted."

"I don't understand."

Yami sits back on the couch, staring at nothing beside him.

"Yugi was in love with her. I only went out with her because he begged me to. I do love her, but not enough to marry her. But Yugi was dying and I wanted him to be happy and I knew it would make her happy and by default him happy if I proposed, so I did. Yugi died a few weeks later."

Seto's silent. This revelation proves more painful than he'd expected. He feels even worse for all those times he wished for their break-up in the back of his head. Yami had done what he thought best for his dying little brother. How could Seto fault him for that? And he and Anzu had been together for years. If he didn't love her, he could have walked away a long time ago, before Seto could give him an out for his "cold feet".

Now, here he sits, begging for Seto's blessing to back out of the wedding. Just yesterday, he wouldn't have hesitated to give it, now…

Maybe that's why he kissed Seto at the party. Maybe he was just looking for a way out.

"You can't back out, Yami," he whispers soberly. "Though, under the circumstances, it may be best if I don't show up."

"You're the best man. You have to show up," he admonishes, sounding fully resigned to his fate.

"It would be disrespectful to your fiancée and your family after what happened. Jou can be your best man."

Yami turns to his friend, eyes pleading…

"Seto…"

The strained sapphires turn away.

"Also," Seto begins, heart heavy, "it might be best if we don't hang with each other anymore. I'm certain it would be upsetting to Anzu and the rest of your friends and family."

"Seto, don't…"

"I'm sure you can find your way out, Yami," he forces, heading swiftly for his bedroom. "Good-bye," he concludes closing and locking the door behind him before falling face down on the bed and burying his head beneath a pillow.

This pain better be worth it. Yami better go off and be happy.

He hears the front door close a few minutes later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami's opulent nuptials become the talk of the town for weeks as does his departure for several Duel Monsters, chess, Backgammon and Go tournaments shortly after. For the first time in his career, he'd even joined a Professional Poker circuit, though it would take him even farther away from his new bride and for a longer time.

Yami played everything relentlessly. The game king had become much more competitive and ruthless and everyone wondered what could be the cause. Those who'd opposed him in the past now cowered even more under his onslaught. His new opponents in the Professional Poker arena had never seen anything like the tri-colored stranger.

Seto gobbles up any news about Yami greedily. Every match won, every card played, every piece moved, every country traveled to…he couldn't get enough. He missed Yami terribly and tried any way he could to feel his presence.

One night, while watching a satellite feed of an interview from the World Poker Championships in Las Vegas, Nevada in America, which Yami was winning, he hears an unexpected response to an oft-asked question.

"Mr. Mutou," the reporter asks, "many of your competitors say that they've never faced such fierce competition as when they play you. Some of those quoted mention facing you just last year in many of the same tournaments in which you are participating this year, but that you've become much more ruthless. What do you say to their claims?"

"They're probably right," he replies with a laugh and a slight accent.

"And why do you suppose that is, Mr. Mutou?"

Yami pauses for a moment before responding.

"Usually," he begins solemnly, "I would say that it's just my nature, but that's not really the truth." A heavy sigh "The truth is that I miss playing with Koshi, so I play everyone else like I would play him."

"Koshi?"

"He's a…friend that I had to let go of recently. Extenuating circumstances and all that."

"I see."

Yami looks directly at the camera.

"If you're watching Koshi, I'm sorry. Drop me a line sometime."

The interview goes on for another ten minutes from there, but Seto hears none of it.

'Drop me a line sometime,' he'd said.

Taking a chance, he pulls out his cell and calls Yami's personal cell from his phone list.

"Hello," a sleepy voice mumbles. Seto curses himself. It must be 3 o'clock in the morning there.

"Hey," he calls sheepishly into the phone.

Silence.

"Yami?"

"You saw it," he gasps on the other end.

"Yeah."

A pause.

"So, how are you?"

"How do you think?"

"Yeah, I miss you too, Koshi."

"How did you know I'd be watching?

"Because you're just as obsessive as I am. By the way, nice new car."

"What? How did you…?"

"I keep investigators on the payroll. And like I said, I'm obsessive."

"How's Anzu?"

"Why are you bringing her up?"

"I'm just being polite. She is your wife, after all."

"No, you're not. You're trying to get me to back off. It's not going to work. I already told you how I feel about her. Or don't feel, as the case may be."

"Does she know?"

A long pause.

"Yami?"

"I told her last night after the interview."

"You what!"

"I can't do this anymore, Seto. I can't live this lie. That's why I said what I did in the interview, hoping you'd see it and call me since you wouldn't return any of my calls or e-mails."

"Yami, I was just trying to do the right thing," he sighs, running his free hand through his hair.

"I know. And I appreciate that. You're a great friend."

Another pause.

"So, you ever been to Vegas?" Yami coaxes.

Seto grins into the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their first time together, in Yami's plush hotel room, is also Seto's first time as uke.

"Yami," he moans as two of Yami's lubricated fingers slide in and out, preparing him while he clutches the spiked head. Yami's warm mouth matches his fingers' rhythm up and down Seto's shaft.

A third finger is added and Yami increases his suction, drawing a gasp from his partner's lips.

Just as Seto is on the verge, Yami slides off of his arousal.

"Ugnh. Yami, why'd you stop," he groans, trying to push the spiky head back down.

His response is to slide slowly up Seto's body, nipping at random points on his torso and brushing their arousals together before engulfing his lover in a heated kiss. For several minutes, Yami rubs their erections together, never ceasing in the thrusting of his fingers into the pliant body beneath him, grasping the others hip hard enough to bruise, and nipping at Seto's lips and tongue as he kisses him.

Pulling back from the kiss abruptly, Yami finally speaks.

"Look at me Seto," he pants.

Sapphire eyes open to intense, lust-filled crimson.

"Do you want me, Seto?"

"Yes, Yami," he moans, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in ecstasy. "Yes, I want you."

"Look at me, Seto," Yami commands again.

Seto turns his barely coherent, half-lidded orbs back to the burning crimson, crying out as Yami enters him in one thrust.

Quickly finding a rhythm, he begins his assault on Seto's prostate, his Koshi wrapping his legs around him and grasping his shoulders fiercely.

"Aaahhh! Gods, Yami! Don't stop!" Seto cries out as Yami pounds into him.

Yami, for his part, buries his face in Seto's shoulder nipping at the flesh there, overcome by the feeling of being inside the tight passage. Though he exuded confidence, this is actually his first time with a man and he worries in the back of his mind if he's hurting his Koshi and if he's doing everything right.

Moving a hand from where it's pushing open Seto's right thigh, Yami grabs Seto's arousal and begins pumping in time with his thrusts. Seto's eyes roll back and he explodes all over Yami's hand within minutes.

Grasping Seto's waist tightly, Yami's thrust start losing their rhythm until he stiffens and erupts into his lover with a low growl, Seto's nails digging into the flesh on his back.

"Koshi. My Koshi," Yami whispers into Seto's hair as he holds him close in the after glow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

'Tis the Season – Chapter 5 (of 7) Present Day 

Riding back from the interview, Seto holds his koi close, frowning to himself. Christmas is less than a week away and he hadn't gotten anything for Jii-chan, Anzu, Honda or Jou and they were all going to be at Yami's house this year.

He pulls Yami closer, remembering the difficult years they had after he and Yami confessed their relationship to Yami's friends and his grandpa. Understandably, they all hated him for breaking up Yami and Anzu. Seto remembers the two Christmases when no one even spoke to them. It was very hard on Yami. Seto agonized over their decision and even tried to leave Yami once, but his koi never wavered in his dedication.

"What's the matter, Koshi," Yami mumbles snuggling deeper into Seto's arms.

"Nothing, koi. Just thinking."

Yami sits back and studies him.

"That's all in the past, Koshi. Don't worry about it anymore."

Seto pulls Yami into his lap and kisses him lightly.

"I know," he sighs.

The rest of the ride to Yami's house is silent.

Seto kisses him goodnight at the door.

"You aren't staying, Koshi?"

"Not tonight, Yami."

More than disappointment flashes in his eyes, but Seto isn't quick enough to grasp it.

"You don't have to go, koi," Yami needles.

"I do. I'll see you later."

He places a light kiss on Yami's forehead and heads to his car. Pulling up to his apartment 20 minutes later he realizes what a fool he'd been.

Yami's lonely because he's has been "absent" for more than two weeks, not spending one night with his koi since they got back from America. They haven't made love since the night before they met that kid. Gods, how clueless could he be?

Once inside his apartment, he calls Yami full of apologies.

His koi laughs lightly at him.

"It's alright, Koshi. You can stay tomorrow."

He frowns into the phone.

"Not tomorrow, Yami. Remember my trip to Kyoto? I'll be gone until Thursday morning."

A pause.

"That's Christmas Eve, Koshi."

"I know. I'm sorry. Look, why don't I pack some things for tonight and I'll stay over?"

"No. It's alright," he replies sadly.

"It's not. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Seto, don't. Really, its fine," he replies in a stronger tone.

"Yami…"

"It's fine, koi. I'll see you when you get back. 'Night."

He hangs up.

Seto listens to the dial tone for a few moments.

Shit. He's really hurt. Yami goes out of his way to make sure he's all right and he can't even be bothered to stay over.

Feeling like he's really let Yami down, he goes to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the airport, he heads straight to Yami's house, only to find his love isn't home. Placing the gifts he bought in Kyoto for Jii-chan, Anzu, Jou and Honda among the mass of gifts for him and Yami, he heads off to work, meaning to quickly debrief Mr. Kaiba, do a few things in his office and head out to pack for at least a week's stay with Yami. Unfortunately, the debrief turns into a three hour lunch meeting, the few things in his office aren't so few and a massive accident snarls traffic for hours. Consequently, it's after 10 pm when he finally gets home to five angry phone messages. He'd tried to call Yami all day, but one thing or another prevented it. He'd even tried from the car while waiting for the accident to be cleared, but circuits were jammed while everyone else tried to do the same thing.

Seto decides it might be better if he just shows up at the house, arriving at 11:15 to find the chain on when he unlocks the door.

Wow. Yami hasn't been this angry in years.

"Yami?" he calls into the door.

A wide-eyed Anzu appears in his vision and unchains the door.

"Seto!" she whispers loudly, "Where the hell have you been? Yami's frantic!"

"I know. Shit happened. I'll make it up to him. What are you doing here?"

"Not so loud! Jii-chan's asleep. We're all staying over so we can open our gifts early tomorrow," she whispers.

"Oh. Okay," he whispers. Well, no sex tonight either, I guess.

"Yami?" he calls quietly, stepping into the darkened bedroom and dropping his things in the corner behind the door.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, koi. It was a 'shit happens' kinda day," he apologizes, taking off his clothes and dropping them in the same corner.

Sliding in behind his koi, Seto holds him tightly, placing small kisses along the side of his face, down his neck and across his shoulder.

Yami snuggles back into Seto's warmth.

"Koshi, I don't want you to leave," Yami asserts.

"I won't. At least for a week or so," he nuzzles into Yami's hair.

Yami turns around, sliding his arms around Seto's neck.

"No, I mean I don't want you to leave ever, Koshi."

"Yami…," Seto starts.

"It's been four years, koi. Don't you think it's time you at least moved in?"

Seto pulls away and sits up.

"Koshi?"

"Yami, we've been through this. I have to find Mokuba."

Yami sits up, confused by Seto's rejection.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Everything, Yami. That's the priority in my life. Everything I do has to help me somehow to find Mokuba. You know that."

"Everything?"

"Yes, Yami, everything."

There's a long pause before a whispered, "Even me?"

Seto reaches for him only to find his love sliding out of the bed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Yami."

"Do I?" the silhouette at the window questions. "After all, with my money and connections, I can get information you can't, like that kid in Montana. You'd never have found out about him without me."

"Yami, don't do this. Don't make our relationship about what you can do for me. You know that's not why I'm with you."

"Isn't it? You were so upset that I failed this last time that you didn't even want to touch me!" He snaps, his voice rising.

Seto climbs from the bed and attempts to embrace him. Yami pulls away.

"Koi, I promise you that I don't blame you for anything. You've been more than generous with your support and I really appreciate everything you've done. If I haven't made you understand that, I'm sorry."

"But you still won't move in."

"No. I can't."

"Why not, Koshi?"

"Because I have to find Mokuba."

"You're not making any sense."

"I can't explain it any better, Yami."

"How would living here stop you from finding Mokuba?"

"I just don't want to divide my loyalties."

"What! How the hell could your moving in divide your loyalties," Yami barks, voice rising again.

Seto puts his face in his hands.

"Koi, I've had a really long four days. Can't we discuss this later?" he pleads.

"I don't think there's anything more to discuss," he bites, heading out of the bedroom.

"Yami," Seto calls exasperated. He can't believe his koi is so mad he walked out of the room in nothing.

"Yami! Put some clothes on," he hears Anzu shriek.

A growl is all she gets for her trouble as he hears Yami open and close one of the guest room doors. Seto sighs. He's probably in the room with Jii-chan as it's the only one with twin beds.

How can he make Yami understand? Without Mokuba, he can't be happy.

Climbing back under the covers of Yami's bed, the last few days finally catch up to him and he falls asleep almost immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of laughter pulls him from an unsettling dream. After hitting the bathroom, he pulls on a pair of long, blue pajama pants and its matching short-sleeved shirt.

Stumbling out of the room with a yawn, he greets the houseguests before heading into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. It's there he finds Yami staring into space.

"Yami?"

"So, what now, Seto?"

Seto is taken aback by Yami's serious tone.

"What do you mean koi?"

"Why stay together if you don't really want to be with me?"

"Don't really…Where the hell did you get that idea?" he asks incredulously.

"You said it last night! You don't want to divide your loyalties!"

"That's not what I was talking about, Yami," Seto protests, pouring himself a cup of black coffee and taking a few sips. He really needs some caffeine.

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" Yami yells.

"There's no need to yell, Yami."

"I'll yell if I want to!"

"Yami, please, it's Christmas. Can't we argue about this tomorrow?"

Yami opens his mouth to scream something else when Jou slips into the kitchen.

"What!" Yami snaps.

"Look, I don't know what you guys are fighting about, but you're upsetting Jii-chan. We're also waiting for you to come out here so we can start opening the gifts."

Yami's face falls, his anger dissipating immediately.

"Sorry, Jou. We'll be out in a minute," Yami affirms. Jou slips back out the door.

"Yami…"

"We'll talk later, Seto. This isn't resolved," he asserts heading into the living room. Seto finishes his coffee and joins them.

Opening the gifts with everyone seems to soothe both of them and he expects things are all right until he reaches for a small square box with his name on it from Yami. Before he can tear off the paper, Yami snatches it from his hand.

"Koi?"

"I…Maybe I'll give you this later," he mumbles, taking the box back into his bedroom.

Seto frowns, wondering what it could be and why Yami didn't want him to open it. His koi appears a few moments later and tosses Seto his phone.

"You have a message," he mumbles, obviously angry that someone called on Christmas Day.

Seto takes the phone into the bedroom to retrieve the message, not wanting to disturb the festivities.

The call is from one of the investigators. They think they've found Mokuba in a holding cell in Okinawa, but he has to come right now as the kid will be going back to Germany with a family member in the morning. Seto calls the man back and tells him he'll be there in a few hours. Changing quickly, he calls Yami into the bedroom. Seeing Seto dressed, he instantly gets angry.

"You're going to work _today_!" he yells.

"No. There's a lead on Mokuba. I'm flying to Okinawa," he replies, grabbing the papers he always takes with him to prove his and Mokuba's identities and stuffing them in his briefcase before starting to pull some of the things from his bags that he won't need.

"You can't go tomorrow?" Yami pleads and Seto stops in his tracks.

Turning to his koi he frowns.

"Yami, don't do this. Don't ask me to choose between you. I can't give you the answer you want."

Yami looks away, defeated.

"Fine. Go then."

"Yami…"

"I said its fine. I know how important this is to you."

He kisses Yami's lips lightly and then his forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, koi."

"I know."

All necessary articles in hand, Seto races out the bedroom sliding on his shoes and grabbing his coat before racing out the door with a hasty apology and a muffled 'Merry Christmas'.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

'Tis the Season – Chapter 6 (of 7) 

Ten minutes. Ten fucking minutes.

When Seto arrived at the Police Station in question, he'd missed Mokuba by ten minutes. The investigator had called while Seto was still in the air to tell him that the family member would be there that afternoon instead of the next morning. Seto authorized the investigator to do whatever he could to delay the release process until he could get there. The man did his best and Seto would have made it if not for that speed trap off the freeway. The two cops working the trap pulled him and nine others over. Unfortunately, Seto was car number nine and a rental, so he lost 30 valuable minutes.

Rushing into the station, the investigator greeted him with a shake of his head. Seto's face fell. Then came the knockout punch when the investigator handed him a picture of the detainee. Long black hair pulled into a ponytail and bright green-grey eyes. There was even a family resemblance. Seto lost it, throwing his head back and screaming in frustration. Fifteen years. Fifteen years he'd been searching and to miss him by ten minutes…

Staggering out of the police station, he refuses the investigator's help as he makes his way to the rental car. Grasping the wheel tightly, his breath comes in short gasps as he forces himself to calm down.

He really needs Yami, but he can't ask his koi to leave his family and friends on Christmas. This is his personal quest, and ultimately, he must make it alone. After pressing his head against the steering wheel for ten minutes, he's finally forced himself calm. He motions to the investigator nearby and instructs him to find out exactly where the 17-year-old is being sent and all pertinent information on the adoptive family. At his affirmative nod, Seto promises to contact him from a hotel in 24 hours. Pulling away from the station with a much calmer head, he goes to find a place to stay for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Koshi, I'm so sorry," Yami soothes. "Do you need me to come there?"

Yes! His mind screams.

"No, stay with your family and friends," he replies.

"Are you sure?"

"I won't be here that long anyway."

"You're coming home?"

"No. I'm going to Germany."

A pause.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

"What about work?"

"I spoke to Mr. Kaiba this morning. He told me to take as much time as I needed."

A longer pause.

"Koshi, please keep in touch."

"I will."

He's just going for a few days, maybe a few weeks. Why does it feel like he's saying good-bye?

"Yami?"

"Hmm."

"You know I'd be there with you if I could."

"Yes."

A long, uncomfortable silence settles between them.

"Koi, you know I'll be back, right," Seto calls into the phone desperately.

A slight pause.

"I know, Koshi."

"Gods, Yami, please don't sound like that. I couldn't bear to lose you," he confesses.

"Koshi, calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go now. I need to get some rest if I'm flying to Germany tomorrow."

"Be careful, Koshi."

"Always. I'll see you soon. I promise."

"See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

He hangs up the phone and lays down on the bed, worrying about things between him and Yami and what was in that gift box.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heinrich. Heinrich von Schroeder.

How the hell could they look at Mokuba and see a 'Heinrich'? Wilhelm he could see. Or even Johann, but 'Heinrich'? Blech!

He'd been sitting outside the office of Mokuba's guardian, Siegfried von Schroeder for more than two hours. He'd had a ten o'clock appointment, which had to be pushed back to 10:30 and then to 11:30. Now, at 12:15 he waited to be 'fit in' to von Schroeder's schedule.

Siegfried von Schroeder, the 27 year-old CEO of Schroeder Corporation, had become Mokuba's legal guardian two years ago upon the death of his parents, Ludwig and Helena von Schroeder in a car accident. The CEO also had guardianship of his biological little brother Leon, three years Mokuba's junior.

The secretary had tried to get him to come back later, but he'd already been bumped four times in the last two weeks. He won't be put off any longer. He just wanted to see his little brother. How difficult could it be to have that happen?

1:20 pm. Another hour and he would break that asshole's door down. Who did he think he was? Mokuba is his brother! He's been trying to find him for too long to give up now. He won't allow anyone to keep them apart ever again.

The sounds of voices coming down the hall pull him from murderous thoughts and he turns toward them. It's von Schroeder and…and Mokuba. He stands slowly, staring unbelievably at the brother he's missed for so long.

The black-haired teen stands close to Seto's own height of 6'3", green-gray eyes fiery as he gestures and grumbles to the man beside him. Seto clamps down on the bark of laughter threatening to burst forth when he reads the teen's shirt.

'It must have been my evil twin,' it screams in bold, black letters on his over-sized white tee.

"Oh! Mr. Funakoshi," von Schroeder exclaims in Japanese with a heavy German accent when he notices Seto. "I apologize for not being able to meet with you earlier, but I had to get my brother out of a bit of trouble. Again." He emphasizes, eying Mokuba significantly.

"Whatever, Seig," Mokuba snorts in German.

"Please speak Japanese for our guest, Heinrich!"

"No." He turns to Seto with a sneer. "Why should I? He is no one to me. Why should I suck up to your business partners?"

Seto smirks to himself. Mokuba is so like him at that age. Arrogant. Headstrong. Defiant. He's probably smarter than everyone in his school, too.

"What are you smirking at, idiot," Mokuba snarls, still speaking in German.

"Just noting similarities," Seto replies flawlessly.

"So you speak our language, Mr. Funakoshi," von Schroeder exclaims in German. "How convenient."

Mokuba frowns, realizing the stranger understood every derogatory comment, but wasn't fazed by them. Who is this guy? He's certainly not one of his brother's business partners. They'd all be peeing themselves by now trying to make Seig believe they didn't mind the insults so he wouldn't think them weak.

"Let's speak in my office then, Mr. Funakoshi," von Schroeder continues, opening the doors to his suite. "Heinrich, I will see you at home later."

"Whatever, Seig," Mokuba mumbles, heading back down the hall.

Seto watches Mokuba for a few moments before following the CEO.

Closing the doors behind him, Seto takes the offered chair in front of von Schroeder's desk.

"Now, how may I help you, Mr. Funakoshi?" von Schroeder questions amiably.

Silently, Seto pulls the identification papers from his briefcase and spreads them out on the desk.

"What…" von Schroeder begins until he sees two Birth Certificates in the papers that lay before him. Reading the names silently, he goes through the rest of the paperwork. There are affidavits from counselors at the orphanage, copies of the Japanese adoption papers for Mokuba signed by the von Schroeders, copies of the official German records of changing Mokuba Funakoshi's name to Heinrich von Schroeder and even DNA results from Japan, America and recently Germany showing the familial connection between Seto and Mokuba.

At von Schroeder's stunned look, Seto frowns.

"You didn't know." It isn't a question.

"I did, but he doesn't. And I had no idea that…we were told Heinrich had no family."

Seto growls low in his throat at the blatant lie.

"We?" He forces, calming himself. It would do no good to lose his temper now. Not this close to being with his beloved little brother again.

"My parents and I. The director at the orphanage said Heinrich's family had been killed in a terrible fire and he had no known living relatives."

Seto jumps up and paces away from the CEO, blind rage churning in his veins. That bitch! That vicious, mean-spirited bitch! Running his fingers through his hair and pulling a little to settle himself, he vows revenge on the one person who made his life a living hell from the age of 8 until he ran away at 15. To have told those people that lie when Seto was just down the street at the elementary school…He knew she hated him because he was smarter than her and her spoiled son, but to do something this calculated and mean…

"Mr. von Schroeder," Seto begins, anger barely in check, "Mokuba is very important to me. I've been searching for him for more than fifteen years. He needs to know that he's adopted and that I'm his brother."

"No," von Schroeder mutters, head down.

"Excuse me," Seto bristles. "What do you mean. 'No'?"

He looks up at Seto, eyes pleading.

"You don't understand. Heinrich has been very disturbed since our parents died. He loved them very much. I hate to say it, but they were closer to him than they were to my brother and me! He's been very depressed and has had many run-ins with the authorities. He gets therapy and is on medication, which helps some, but it's still been an uphill battle. A month ago he ran away and we nearly lost our minds until we found him in a holding cell in Okinawa, Japan on Christmas Eve. This is a very difficult time of year for him. Our parents died on their way home from my aunt's house two days after Christmas. Mokuba was with them, but was thrown from the car. We don't know how long he lay in the snow with a broken back watching them burn."

Gods! Mokuba!

von Schroeder lowers his head again.

"I won't have him traumatized further by telling him they weren't even his real parents."

"But he's **my** brother!" Seto yells.

The CEO looks up slowly, eyes and face uncompromising.

"And at the moment, I am his guardian. My word is final."

"You can't keep him from me!" Seto growls.

"I can and I will if I think it in his best interest."

"Who are you to say what's in his best interest!"

"I'm the only older brother he remembers," von Schroeder states evenly.

Seto turns away, beside himself with grief and anger. He knows von Schroeder is right. If Mokuba is already traumatized, telling him about being adopted could send him further over the edge. But what could he do? He can't just walk away!

"I have a proposal, Mr. Funakoshi," von Schroeder begins, interrupting Seto's thoughts.

Seto turns to him, heart in his throat.

"What?"

"Once Heinrich turns 18 next July, I will no longer be his guardian. At that time, I will leave it up to you to break the news of your relation to him or not, at your discretion."

"And in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, you could…'join'… our family as a long-lost cousin from my father's side and spend time getting to know him as a 17 year-old and not as the two-year-old you remember. Perhaps being around someone not as close to the tragedy of our parents will allow him to open up and to heal."

Seto's silent. There's really no choice. Mokuba has always been the most important thing in his life. Yami knows that. His boss knows that. Even his employees know that.

"What about a job? I couldn't very well hang around without a purpose."

"You could work with me. What do you do now? I'll match your salary."

Seto smirks.

"I doubt it. I'm the Director of Development for Kaiba Corp. I also sit on the board and have stock options."

A wide grin splits von Schroeder's face.

"Excellent!" He exclaims. "Kaiba Corp. is a world technology leader! If you can do for me half of what you've done for them, we'll completely corner the gaming market! Not only will I match your salary, I'll double it! And as the sole shareholder for Schroeder Corporation, I offer you twenty percent of the stock if you can start tomorrow!"

"I can," he replies soberly, "but only if I can spend some time with Mokuba tonight."

"Of course!" He scribbles an address on a piece of paper and hands it to Seto, beaming.

"Dinner is at 7pm. I expect to see you at the house with your things as you will be moving in tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

'Tis the Season – Chapter 7 (Epilogue) 

Seto stares at his cell phone like he has for the past week.

Tuesday, he moved into the von Schroeder household.

Wednesday, he called Mr. Kaiba and resigned, promising to finish up any lingering projects and close out things officially from his laptop.

Thursday, he sent e-mails to his employees telling them the news.

Friday, he called Jii-chan, promising to speak to Yami that night.

Saturday, he stared at the phone.

Sunday, he stared some more.

Monday, he opened it and got to Yami's number in his phone book before closing it again.

And here it was Tuesday again and he's back to staring at the phone.

He can do this. He has to do this. Yami will understand.

He falls on his bed away from the phone, sighing deeply. He can't do this. Taking the coward's way out, he leaves the phone and heads downstairs for a cup of coffee.

While sitting in his parka on the porch sipping the hot, strong liquid, he catches Mokuba trudging up the snow-covered walk.

"Seto," he mumbles.

"Heinrich," he replies, calmly. "Want a cup of coffee?"

Mokuba scoffs.

"You're not gonna bust my chops for coming it at two in the morning?"

Seto shrugs.

"It's not my problem. Coffee?"

Mokuba smirks amiably at him.

"Sure, why not," he shrugs. "But I'm going inside. You can freeze your ass off out here by yourself," he quips, knocking the snow off his boots and heading inside.

Seto follows, smiling lightly. They stay up the rest of the night drinking coffee and talking about 'the idiots at my school'. Seto regales Mokuba with stories of his high school difficulties from being smarter than most of the teachers and all of the students and Mokuba shares similar stories with him.

The phone lies forgotten until after work the next day. He vows to call Yami after dinner. As he hadn't slept the night before, he barely makes it to his bed before passing out.

The next evening, the phone lay on his bed, mocking him. He'd now been in Germany over three weeks and had only called Yami once, the day he arrived. He'd promised again to be home soon.

He hadn't meant to lie. He really had planned to be home soon.

Gods, Yami…

Forcing away all his fears and concerns, he finds Yami's cell in his phone book and presses the call button.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice responds after four rings.

Shit! He forgot about the time again!

"Yami, it's me," he breathes.

"Koshi?

"Yeah."

Seto hears rustling and supposes Yami is sitting up in bed. His chest starts getting tight.

"Where are you?"

"Still in Germany."

"I've been worried about you. When are you coming home?"

Seto doesn't respond. The tightness increases, it's getting hard to breathe.

"Koshi?"

"I-I'm not coming back, Yami. I'm sorry."

Dead silence. His breath is coming shorter now.

"W-what do you mean, koi? You have to come back. Your job…"

"I quit last week."

"Your apartment…"

"I hired movers to pack it up on Tuesday."

"Seto, I don't understand. You promised."

"I'm sorry, koi," he murmurs.

"But why, Koshi?"

"Mokuba can't come back right now. I have to stay here with him."

"You promised, koi," Yami chokes. Seto clutches at his chest, breath caught.

"Yami…I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"Couldn't you at least come back to say good-bye," he pleads.

"I…No, Yami."

"We could make this work, koi," Yami asserts after several minutes of silence.

"How? Your schedule is erratic, so you couldn't plan a trip here. I won't leave Mokuba so I can't see you there. The time difference prevents regular phone calls. Face it, Yami! This is the end for us!" he exclaims, voice breaking.

For a long time, all he hears are Yami's choked sobs as he strains to hold back his own tears.

"Koi?" Yami whispers, much later.

"Yes Yami," he mutters, clenching his eyes shut to stifle the tears.

"I love you."

Seto wants to say it, but he can't. He's barely making it as it is. If he told Yami that…

Instead he asks the question he's wondered about since Christmas Day.

"What was in the box, Yami?"

A pause.

"My heart."

Seto takes a ragged breath, running his free hand through his hair. Yami wanted a permanent commitment. Something Seto couldn't give him as long as Mokuba was missing.

That's why Yami was so hurt by Seto's rejection of the idea of moving in. To him, that wasn't all he rejected.

"I'm sorry, Yami. But I couldn't have accepted anyway."

A longer pause.

"I know, Koshi."

Silence.

"Yami, I didn't plan to ever leave you. You must believe me."

"I do, Koshi. I do."

A pause.

"I-I have to go now, Koshi. It's after four in the morning here and I have an 8am flight for a tournament in Singapore."

"Oh. Okay. I promise I'll write you, Yami."

"Sure, koi. Until then."

"Until then."

Yami hangs up. Seto curls up in a ball around his phone, clutching at his chest.

**A/N:** There will be a New Year's based sequel.


End file.
